


Backstage Beta

by SariErrbody



Series: Backstage [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
Summary: Jisung meets an interesting alpha and omega after a show with 3RACHA, The alpha, Minho, seems pretty into him.He's making friends and maybe more.Read Backstage for more contex if you want.Sorry if you're confused by the story dedication BigBoyParty, ch3 was inspired by your fic surprise party
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Backstage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640986
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBoyParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/gifts).



It smelled strongly of sex.

Unmistakeably, distractingly so.

Jisung turned over into the couch cushions, stuffing a throw pillow into the side of his face to try to block his senses.

It was no use, the smell was getting stronger, like something burning in the oven.

Jisung sighed and released the pillow, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling, giving up on his post-show nap, unable to ignore the sensory input that woke him. He was a beta, but still recognized the smell of omega and alpha pheromones, an omega's heat in this case.

And still unfortunately, responded with interest, both curiosity and physically, if his semi was anything to go by.

He sniffed the air, giving into his curiosity.

He suddenly felt guilty, like he was snooping where he shouldn't, when he recognized the normally spicy chai scent of his bandmate, altered with arousal, like a sweet cream had been poured in.

How unusual for Changbin in public, he already could picture a look of embarrassment on his friend's face if he knew that Jisung knew.

He moved for his backpack to grab some scent neutralizing spray, to give his friend some privacy, when he felt a prickling sense of unease. He smelled alpha, but didn't smell Chan.

Jisung tried to suppress his worry. Changbin was probably okay, he was a big muscular boy.. but what if he wasn't? And that alpha smell had a familiar twinge to it, what if it was Chan? What could have happened to make him smell that way?

Jisung didn't know, but he found himself walking away from his nap, unable to ignore his instinctual need as a beta to meditate for the pack.

He approached the door to the second dressing room and knocked. He waited a few seconds, hearing rustling behind the barrier.

"Changbin?" He called into the door.

He heard rustling and Changbin's hushed voice, speaking to someone.

Jisung felt the hair on his neck stand up as he was assaulted by oppressive alpha pheremones. His put his ear to the door.

"Changbin?" He asked again. "Is Chan in there with you? Did he go into his rut? Are you guys okay?"

Jisung knew the alpha in there wasn't Chan. He felt adrenaline steadily coursing through him, which certainly wasn't a result of sensing an alpha he trusted. But what could he say that wouldn't come across all busy-body-beta? It wasn't his business so playing dumb was the civil thing to do.

He heard Changbin cry out in pain.

"Changbin??" Jisung grabbed the doorknob and turned, not sure if it was locked or if his hands had just gotten too sweaty to turn the damn thing properly.

"'I'mFine! Later! Please!"

The response wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Uh, Okay?" Jisung stated. "You're freaking me out dude." Jisung didn't smell distress, if anything he was getting an uncomfortable glimpse into his friend's sex life, judging by the heightened arousal in the air.

He sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to you later then, yeah?"

He released the handle and stepped back, lingering for another cue his friend needed him, before finally heading down the hall. He walked into the backstage lounge, resisting the urge to find Chan by making his way to small bar situated there. There were crew and performers lingering about, he recognized their opening act and some of the dancers.

It was preferable to the crowd of the main lobby, so he settled in, ordering a strong drink to calm his nerves. He sipped his cocktail, trying to focus on the taste and not the adrenaline that still had him amped up.

He hoped Changbin was okay, that he was fully consenting. Jisung wasn't even sure Changbin could consent, not by his standards anyway. He and other betas often talked about this topic, whether or not alphas and omegas were even capable of consenting during their respective ruts and heats. He had seen it first hand, having (shortly) dated both alphas and omegas. They didn't seem to be in their right minds when the time hit. He was grateful to be a beta, to be logical and level-headed. Without betas the world would be a much more animalistic place.

He zoned back in, noticing a small group had joined him at the bar. He recognized one of the of the dancers, an uncharacteristically tall, but very pretty omega. He was there with a shorter beta and alpha he didn't recognize. He watched as they received their drinks, the alpha complimenting the other on the show.

He must have enjoyed it, he was almost as sweaty as the one who had been on stage. He was also very good looking, Jisung realized, eyeing his defined arms. Jisung remembered the heat and rut pheromones he had just experienced and found himself sneaking peeks at the pair, unable to stop his mind from wandering into the gutter.

He wondered if they were a couple. He imagined the alpha pushing the lean omega into the wall, pulling him down by the neck to kiss him fiercely. He imagined the omegas legs buckling slightly, and wrapping those long long legs around the alphas slim waist, being easily held by the alphas sturdy shoulders and muscular thighs. He imagined the pretty alpha moaning as he pushed in, and felt himself getting warm. They weren't the most typical pair, with the omega being a half a head taller, but they were both so attractive he had a hard time not imagining it... An alpha and omega, they were supposed to be together, nature facilitated it.

Animalistic or not, Jisung felt a bit envious at how easy they had it. He sipped his drink and tried to turn his attention away, when the alpha suddenly turned towards him, showing a dazzling smile.

"Hey, great job, man! You were cool up there."

Jisung smiled back. "Thank you so much! You look like you had fun."

Jisung's eyes pointed towards the man's tanktop, which was soaked with sweat. His eyes lingered on the man's deep clavical. The man laughed, pulling on the front of his tanktop to fan his chest with the material.

"I did! I couldn't help myself but get worked up! You put on quite the show.. I'm Minho, by the way."

Jisung couldn't tell for the life of him if that was supposed to sound as flirtatious as it did to him. He reached out to accept the handshake the handsome man-Minho, offered him. "Han Jisung" He replied.

Minho giggled. "Yeah I know that. You were up on stage, remember?"

Han put a hand to his chest dramatically. "Oh excuse me, I forgot I was royalty." He replied cheekily. "I don't expect everyone here to know my name. We're not that big. Hell, I'm worried security might think I'm trespassing without Chan and Changbin next to me."

"Oh?" Minho asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"You don't think they'd recognize Han Solo?" He waited.

"Wooow." Jisung replied, half-cringing and half genuinely amused. Jisung smirked and decided to hit back.

"Well maybe they would since there's a wookie with me." He said playfully.

Minho smiled, letting out a vibrating groan that was clearly supposed to be a wookie impression. Jisung snorted. Conversation with Minho came easy. Their senses of humor matched remarkable well, Jisung felt like a kid playing.

They were talking for a few minutes when the omega Minho came with popped his head into view from over his shoulder. Upon seeing Jisung, he seemed to perk up, he stepped to Minho's side.

"J-one!" He exclaimed. Jisung's eyes flicked to the slender hand which landed on Minho's shoulder.

"You're here! Oh my God Minho-" he shook the other's shoulder slightly.

"You were so great tonight! I'm, so, so honored I got to be on stage with you."

"Hyunjin performed during your show tonight, dancing, he was my ticket back here." Minho explained, though Jisung already knew that.

"I know, you did great tonight as well! Nice to meet you Hyunjin." Jisung said.

Hyunjin smiled brightly at Jisung, he released Minhos shoulder.

"He and I take the same dance classes at college, along with Felix who also performed tonight. He's the one that got us into 3racha." Minho finished.

"Oh you're also a dancer?" Minho smiled,

"Yessir, but I didn't perform tonight, fortunately."

Jisung frowned, fortunately?

Minho let the moment hang for a moment, smirking.

"Not like that." Minho chuckled, he gave Jisung a little nudge with his shoulder as he turned to face the bar.

Jisung felt warmth expand from where they made contact, he sipped on the melting ice at the bottom of his glass.

"I wanted to be facing the stage, so I could see the whole show. I didn't want to miss it.." Minho explained. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Jisung rolled his eyes but nodded. Hyunjin clapped gleefully and ordered shots.

The night continued on, Hyunjin introduced his younger brother I.N. to him. He was a sweet little thing in Jisung's opinion. Hyunjin spent the night fawning over the two of them cutely and demonstrating ballet stretches against the bar. He was very flexible.

Minho wasn't as overly flattering. He joked more with Jisung, and poked fun at him which he appreciated.

Jisung liked them, he especially liked how light and warm he felt with the combination of the company and the alcohol. Minho grew more affectionate throughout the evening, or at least more touchy. When another overly excited group came by to say hi to Jisung, he put his arm over the rapper while they spoke.

Jisung felt less anxious than usual speaking to them, and made note of the calming, protective pheromones Minho exuded. He smelled of orange, with a hint of spicy clove. Hyunjin had a dark ripe cherry scent. Jisung liked the smells, he wanted to see these new friends again.

He was wondering how to go about that when he got a text from Changbin.

Changbin was finally ready to leave, it seemed.

"Ah, my ride is ready to head out."Jisung announced, frowning at his phone.

Minho hummed, and calmly plucked the device from Jisung.

"We'll be here for your show tomorrow as well." He said, typing into jisung's phone.

"Text us if you want to hang after, or any other time, too. Okay?"

He finished typing and handed the phone back to Jisung.

"You gave him my number too right?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yessir" Minho replied, and his arm looping over Jisung's shoulder again. Jisung leaned into the arm.

"I'll walk you out."

They walked out the back, he could see Changbin was not alone.

He stood with a cute young alpha hanging off him, the stranger's blonde head on his shoulder as the rapper played on his phone.

The young alpha stiffened and bared his fangs at their approach. Jisung assumed it was meant to be an intimidating display but to him it looked more kitten-like. He heard a snort come from beside him and assumed Minho agreed. The new alpha's eyes flicked to Minho and his mouth snapped shut with a smile.

"Hey Minho!" He said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Hyunjin still inside?"

Minho and Jisung approached, and Minho's arm left Jisung's shoulder. He kind of missed the warmth.

"Yo!" Minho replied. "Yeah he's at the bar with I.N. still. Jisung, this is Felix, he's the other dance friend I was talking about. Felix, you know J.one."

"Jisung." He corrected, hand extending to Felix for a handshake.

Jisung peered at Changbin, who finally glanced up from his phone. He looked exhausted.

"You doing okay Binnie?"

"Just peachy." Changbin replied sarcastically. He gave Jisung a withering look.

"Sorry about earlier dude. I've had quite a long night. I just want to go home."

"Yeah, okay." Jisung answered. He rubbed his neck.

"Uh, can you drive? I had a couple drinks."

"Felix can drive. He's coming with us." Changbin answered, turning to the vehicle, not bothering to introduce himself to Minho.

"Oh. Okay.." Jisung raised his eyebrows, curious how this spunky alpha had already gotten on Changbin's good side. He remembered the sounds coming from the dressing room and felt his cheeks heating up. Jisung sniffed the air absentmindedly, smelling the remaining heat and rut pheromones in the air as Changbin entered his car.

He shrugged and mouthed "sorry" to Minho as Felix jogged around the car to the driver's side eagerly.

Minho laughed, the sound light and melodic in Jisung's ears. "Well they move fast."

Jisung nodded. He felt the pang of envy again, and turned to the other, not wanting to say goodbye, but knowing that's what came next. 

He let his body sway a little anxiously, feeling the effects of the alcohol and of the man in front of him. Minho leaned forward, into Jisung's personal space, his hand curling around the back of Jisung's neck.

Jisung stiffened. He could feel Minho's breath on his face. He felt his neck tingle with goosebumps, and wondered how much he must look like a scared animal for Minho to be looking at him like that.

"I personally don't mind taking things a bit slower. If that's what the other person wants." Minho continued, licking his lips. Jisung's eyes followed the movement. He mimicked it, licking his own bottom lip. Was he salivating?

Minho's eyes widened, trained on Jisung's mouth as he lunged forward. Jisung flinched back at the movement but was held in place by the hand Minho had on his neck. It took him a minute to recognize what was happening, but relaxed into the feeling of soft lips on his, pushing into him, and the hand on the back of his neck curling into his hair.

He closed his eyes, and tentatively pushed back into the kiss. It felt good. He let his mouth fall open with a sigh and Minho took advantage, tongue slipping in briefly to twirl with his a bit before pulling back completely. Jisung opened his eyes again to see Minho staring back at him, flicking his gaze between Jisung's eyes searchingly. He seemed satisfied with what he found and smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" Minho asked, retracting his hand from Jisung's neck. Jisung's mind was clouded. He bit his lip and nodded dumbly.

"Yeah. Tomorrow.. I'll see you then" He said mechanically, and opened the door of the car. He watched as Minho jogged away, before closing the door, feeling out of his body. He was not expecting that, but he wasn't complaining about it.

He thought back to the pretty omega at the bar. He was so tall and elegant, and Jisung was so small and grungy in comparison. His confusion was replaced with warmth, as he thought about the look Minho was giving him before he kissed him. About his arm around him, about his smell.

Jisung hugged his arms and looked out the window with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung meets up with the alpha and omega he met the other night

The crowd cheered, and Jisung beamed.

He waved both hands out at them, spinning from his waist, trying to find the spot in the crowd he knew a familiar alpha would be, watching him perform for the second night in a row.  
Jisung knew how he looked up there, commanding the attention and adoration of a huge crowd. Just being a beta in this position was enough to piss some of the nastier alphas he'd met off. Their envy and anger only fed his ego. It made him feel like he must have a certain power, a certain worth.

  
He finally saw Minho. The handsome man he talked with for hours yesterday. An alpha who was just part of the crowd looking at him. Not looking at tall, slender backup dancers, not looking at heat-driven omegas. Looking at him. Jisung made eye contact and smirked.

  
Minho raised an eyebrow before putting both hands to the sides of his mouth and cheering loudly. It startled those in front of him, and Jisung laughed.

  
He turned around to look at Hyunjin, who was standing to the side of the stage with the backup dancers, hands on his hips, panting heavily, looking out at the audience. He looked at Jisung immediately, as if he felt Jisung's eyes on him. 

  
Jisung gulped, feeling a pleasant shiver run down his spine when their eyes met. Hyunjin broke into a cute smile, and Jisung couldn't help but run towards it. Hyunjin shined with sweat wherever his skin was exposed, he looked so bright it was nearly blinding.

  
"Hell yeah!!" Jisung yelled in victory. He ran over to his new friend and boldly threw his arm over the omega, causing him to have to bow over to jisung's level. Hyunjin giggled at the gesture, and Jisung felt a rush.   
He left the stage just as excited as he entered.

  
He had texted Minho and Hyunjin earlier in the day, and they had been chatting together and sharing memes up until the show started. It felt like he knew them for much longer than a day. 

  
Hyunjin pushed at his arm, trying to escape what was essentially a headlock as Jisung led him backstage.

"You're gonna give me a hump!" Hyunjin complained, though his voice held the promise of laughter.   
Jisung snorted, releasing him so he could stand up straight.

"You'll be fine, pretty-boy. I'm sure even with a hump you'll get gigs."   
Hyunjin frowned. Jisung wondered if he had offended him, until Hyunjin leaned in again.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked in a cutesy, knowing tone. Jisung rolled his eyes, and positioned himself to catch the bottle of water flying at him courtesy of Changbin.  
"I think _you_ think you're pretty!" He replied, catching the bottle with both hands, but added, "I have eyes, don't I? _Yes_ , you're pretty. Annoyingly so."

Hyunjin beamed, and Jisung smiled, feeling a bit guilty. He was nearly flirting at this point.

  
He drank some of his water, and Hyunjin jogged over to the table which was the source, stopping short as Felix tossed him a bottle.Felix was downing his water at an alarming rate before basically launching himself onto Changbin, who let the other hang off him as he rehydrated.  
Even with the suppressants and scent eliminators the air was feeling heavier, their release of pheremones increasing now that they were in close proximity. Changbin gasped as he finished drinking and didn't offer a goodbye as he dragged Felix away, probably to jump him as another wave of heat hit.

"Bye Changbin, remember I don't need a ride, have a good night!" Jisung called after him.  
He noticed Chan moving in the same direction.

"You wanna hang Chan? I'm going out with the dancers I met last night. Should be fu~un."   
Chan looked at Hyunjin guiltily. Jisung remembered what Chan had told him earlier.

"I'm so sorry guys, I have plans, it's nice to meet you though" He came back to shake Hyunjin's hand, jogging in place a little as he let go.  
"Right, right. An omega needs you right now. He's probably hurting without you, you gotta GO!" Jisung chirped. Chan bowed and jogged backwards, exiting quickly with a "thanks!" to find his omega from the other night.

Hyunjin turned to Jisung. "Shall we go?"

  
They were going to a bar that Hyunjin had suggested, Jisung didnt really feel like drinking, but wouldn't complain as long as he got to get to know his new friends better.

They got in Minho's car, Hyunjin took the back seat, leaning forward to hang off of where Jisung was resting in the passenger seat, playing DJ with his phone. 

  
When they arrived at the bar and stepped into the crowded entry, Minho's arm was over him again. Hyunjin excused himself to the bathroom right away, leaving Jisung and Minho to find a spot. They settled on a small round table close to an arcade corner, Minho took his coat for him and offerred to grab the first round, winking at Jisung as he left.

It felt like a bit much, like he was trying to be a gentlemen, but Jisung felt himself appreciating the consistency from the previous night. Minho was into him. He didn't want to be treated like a glass but appreciated the message being sent.

  
Minho brought back the drinks and the night continued similar to the previous one. Hyunjin returned from the bathroom having cleaned up a bit from the concert. Jisung noticed he was wearing a shimmery gloss on his lips now.

They drank soju and at one point traded off rounds of air hockey, before returning to their table to drink more and order fries.

  
Jisung eventually got up to use to the bathroom. He stumbled a bit as he stood. Hyunjin put a hand on his arm. "You okay, Sungie?"  
Jisung nodded, and reached out to rustle the omega's hair. Minho was craning his head, checking him over. He felt his body flush.

  
He finished his business in the bathroom, pausing at the mirror to pat his puffy cheeks with water and refresh himself. He was no beauty, but he didn't look half-bad. He felt good. Confident.  
When he exited the bathroom, he paused to appreciate the moment, watching his new friends from afar.

Minho was feeding Hyunjin a French fry, or, almost. Hyunjin was on his phone and Minho was holding a fry in front of Hyunjin's mouth. When the other leaned forward to eat it, Minho would pull the fry back and eat it himself. He repeated the action.

Jisung laughed warmly, enjoying their antics from across the room. He started for the table, however it seemed Hyunjin had enough of the teasing because with the next fry Minho offered and popped in his own mouth, Hyunjin followed with his, pulling Minho in by the back of the head, taking the fry back, kissing him.

Jisung froze.

  
Minho pressed into the kiss, before pulling up and looking around the room anxiously. His eyes found Jisung and grew wide.

  
Jisung glared at him, his blood running cold. He turned to leave, ditching his jacket, his new friends, the pleasant feelings, all of it.

  
He made it out the door to the and started down the alleyway, when a hand on his wrist stopped him, pulling him close to the side of the building.

  
"Wait, Jisung!" Minho asked, though he had already stopped the rapper.

"You're dating Hyunjin." Jisung stated. "Of _course_ you're dating Hyunjin. Why wouldn't you be? He's-." 

Jisung stopped himself from ranting and closed his eyes, taking a breath. He should have known. He should have trusted his intuition. 

"Why did you kiss me?"

  
"Because I wanted to." Minho said, voice soft.

Minho didn't continue, eyes boring into the beta in front of him.

Jisung wanted to hit him. He started to storm off again, but Minho pushed him into the wall of the grimy building, one arm caging him off from the direction he wanted to go. Jisung hated how it kind of turned him on.

  
"Because you _wanted_ to?" Jisung sneered.

"That's so selfish. What about Hyunjin?"

"He wants to kiss you, too."

  
Jisung balked, angry words caught in his throat. 

  
"Hyunjin wants to, too. Minho repeated. "I'm not betraying him, Jisung. I told him right away."

Jisung shook his head.

"You... What? But you... he... what?" 

  
Minho continued, flicking his head to move dark locks from his stupid, sexy face.

"At first it may have been a betrayal... I didn't tell him I was going to kiss you. But we talked after... And we're both interested in you."

  
"...I can't tell if you're lying." Jisung replied, looking away. He didn't want those eyes to influence him.

  
Minho tilted his head with a smile, and put his other arm against the wall, caging Jisung to it completely.  
"Does that sound too good to be true? He's sexy right?"

  
Jisung allowed himself to look at the other. Minho's smirk transformed into something more sensual as leaned into Jisung's ear to whisper.

"You're attracted to me. I can smell it....Are you also attracted to Hyunjin?" Jisung saw a flash of Minho's excited fangs as he spoke, peeking out from under his lip.

"...Do you want my omega, Jisung? "

Jisung shuddered. His blood pressure was spiking, he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Minho and run or cling to him. He involuntarily pictured Hyunjin, coated in sweat against silk sheets, skin glowing, moaning his name. Jisung wasn't sure if this was some sick game or trap, but he nodded.

  
Minho pulled back with a satisfied smile.

"Ah, you do. The feeling is mutual. You think I'm lying? Ask him yourself."  
He removed an arm from the wall, and Jisung noticed Hyunjin had joined them. The rapper sucked in a breath. Hyunjin had Jisung's jacket in his hand, though Jisung wasn't sure he needed it. 

  
Hyunjin approached gently, his head down.

"Minho told me he kissed you..." Hyunjin confirmed, fiddling with the jacket in his arms. "And I wasn't jealous really... I was envious of him." 

  
Jisung leaned against the wall, exhaling the breath he'd been holding. This was a lot to process.

  
"I'm sorry we didn't say anything about us being together earlier, I just wanted to see if, you know.. if you liked me at all, too." Hyunjin came much closer, Minho angled himself to open the space for him, but kept his other arm firm on the wall.

  
"I've never seen a beta admit to an alpha that they wanted their partner before." Hyunjin said quietly, smiling to himself.   
Hyunjin looked at Minho, a question in his eyes. Minho nodded, taking Jisung's jacket from him and throwing it over his shoulder.

  
Hyunjin finally made eye contact with Jisung. He stepped in close, hand coming up to the side of Jisung's wide, squirrelly face. Jisung flinched slightly, but forced himself still, breathing in deeply. He detected calming pheromones from Minho, and let them work on him. He reached up to mirror Hyunjin, cupping his smooth cheek as the omega closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

  
Jisung felt uneasy facing Minho. His mind was so cloudy it was impossible to focus, so he let it go blank.

He took Hyunjin by his neck and flipped them around, so Hyunjin was the one against the wall being kissed. He deepened it, licking into Hyunjin's mouth as the omega let out a delighted peep. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jisung's shoulders and kissed back eagerly.

The pheremones in the air dipped, but Jisung still chased the cherry flavor, throwing his fear into action. If an alpha was about to kill him he might as well deserve it. He explored Hyunjin's mouth, and slipped his leg between slim thighs. Hyunjin's hand left his shoulder, presumably to touch Minho. Jisung felt some relief when the calming pheromones picked back up. He slipped his hand to Hyunjin's neck and bit his lip, wanting to replace the lip gloss with a sheen of saliva.

  
Jisung pulled back and watched Hyunjin open his eyes slowly.His heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't know if he was turned on or terrified. Maybe both? He was just kissing a super hot omega, in front of their alpha.

  
Hyunjin eyes flicked over his shoulder, at Minho.

"You were right." He said dreamily, "He does taste like chocolate."

  
Jisung felt pressure on his back, causing the hair on his neck to stand up on end, and realized that Minho was leaning into him, engulfing him. Minho's free hand took Jisung's hip as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Just like how he smells." He heard Minho murmur, nosing into Jisung's neck, into the beta's weaker scent gland. Minho pressed forward, and Jisung felt something hard pressed into his ass.

  
This was really bad for his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: Sarisari_bb
> 
> Surprise!  
> Hyunjin in da building!  
> Hope you liked it lmk what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, it's a long one.  
> 
> 
> This chapter I was really inspired by BigBoyParty's story Surprise Party. They are an excellent writer, check them out!

Jisung ended up on a strange couch, in a strange apartment.

He had gotten swept up after things got heated in the alley by the bar. Hyunjin had taken his hand and led him back to the car, and again up to an apartment. He let himself be led by the omega, as the situation sunk in.

Hyunjin was sat with him on the couch, exuding calm pheremones and stroking his hand.

This was Minho and Felix's place, Jisung realized, feeling the Australian's scent mixed with Minho's engrained in the furniture, the carpet, the walls.

Felix was at his place with Changbin, coincidentally, so it was just the three of them here alone.

He was alone with an alpha-omega couple, in an alpha apartment. 

Jisung's eyes flicked to Minho, who was still standing by the door figeting. If Jisung didn't know better he would think it was Minho's first time here.

"Min, can you grab some wine from the kitchen?" Hyunjin asked Minho, though it was more a suggestion.

Minho's shoulders slumped in relief, he briskly left the room. 

"I had fun tonight. You're a good kisser..' 

Hyunjin said, putting his hands together on his closed knees. He leaned his head to the side, taking in Jisung's tense body language.

"Hey... you can relax. Minho likes you, he isn't going to go all _alpha_ on you or anything. We aren't the most... conventional pair."

"You sure about that?" Jisung asked sullenly. Hyunjin's smile dropped.

"Ive seen jealous alphas... you have no idea how crazy they get when they see someone having sex with their omega."

Hyunjin bristled, adjusting himself on the couch.

"You've done this before?"Jisung grimaced.

"Well, no. Kinda... There was this omega I thought, liked me..." Jisung took a breath through his mouth. 

"I went home with him and I'm not sure if he had something like this in mind, but he sure didn't tell me he had an alpha."

"Oof." Hyunjin commented.

"And he didn't tell his alpha about _me either_."

"Double oof." Hyunjin cringed.

"Yeah. His alpha came home, found us and went nuts. And he didn't have my back, at all. He just let his alpha blame me and go apeshit. Didn't step in to help or do anything while I took a beating. So, yeah..." 

Jisung slapped his thighs and stretched his lips into a thin line.

"Don't want that to happen again." He looked at Hyunjin.

"Oh... Oh!" Hyunjin started. "Of course I'll have your back! I'll keep him in check, though it wouldn't come to that! Jisung.. I'm here for you. I swear." Hyunjin reassured quickly.

Jisung sighed, flicking his gaze between his lap and Hyunjin. He was glad to hear Hyunjin was on his side if need be, but the the feeling of slight emasculation creeping up was hard to ignore.

He reminded himself that Hyunjin knew he was a beta. He doesn't have to act a certain way, like overly masculine, or willing-to-fight-an-alpha for the omega to like him, right?

Hyunjin placed a hand on Jisung's thigh, and Jisung was broken from his thoughts.

"What did you mean when you said you guys weren't 'conventional'?" Jisung asked. 

"Well, I'm sure you noticed that I'm taller than Minho..." Hyunjin began, "I'm not very concerned with being small and delicate. I'd rather be eye-catching, so being tall is nice."

Jisung nodded. Hyunjin was certainly that. 

"And I like being more submissive in bed, but guys who are generally controlling are such a turn off for me. And y'know, Minho isn't exactly the overly macho type."

Hyunjin stretched his arms over his head, Jisung watched his sinewy muscles shift into their tightened form as Hyunjin stretched to the side.

"We're both dancers, after all. But he's not concerned with being anyone other than himself, and he's so confident about it.." 

Hyunjin looked wistful while speaking, finally bringing his arms down as he completed his stretch. Jisung straightened himself on the couch.

"It's amazing and infuriating sometimes, he _knows_ he's a catch." Hyunjin trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"When he told me he kissed you, it was... Like he was telling me good news. Like, for the both of us. I hope that doesn't sound egotistical, that I wasn't worried, but it's how I feel. We both had talked about you and how we thought you were good-looking before the show, so I guess he figured it would be alright with me? And it was."

Jisung nodded, he examined Hyunjin's hand on his thigh, feeling the urge to touch the slim fingers.

Minho returned into the room, Jisung dropped Hyunjin's hand. Minho was carrying an open bottle of wine in one hand and three upside down wine glasses in the other, glass stems balanced between his fingers. He held that hand out to them, while placing the bottle on the coffee table. 

They freed his hands of the glasses and righted them on the table for him to fill. 

Minho filled Jisung's cup the fullest, giving the beta a wink as he slid the cup across the table into his waiting hand.

Jisung relaxed into the couch and drank deeply.   
The alpha sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, across from them. He raised his eyebrow with a smirk, sipping from his glass while watching the rapper drink wine like it was Gatorade.

Jisung finished gulping down the liquid courage and placed the glass back on the table, pleasantly surprised when Minho reached forward quickly to refill it.

They drank in silence for a bit, before Hyunjin and Minho started discussing the show, comparing it to the previous night's. 

Jisung watched them banter with new eyes, wondering if they seemed more like a couple now. They didn't really act like couples he'd seen. 

Minho was playful to the point it was almost bullying, and Hyunjin wasn't as sensitive nor as responsive as it seemed appropriate, to him at least. They seemed to grind against each other a bit.

Jisung decided to participate a little, interjecting here and there, joking, rooting for Hyunjin, taunting Minho, and laughing with him, with them. 

The conversation felt light yet sincere now. Jisung relaxed further noticing how quickly they could bounce back from an awkward situation.

The room was filling with a beautiful blend of orange, spice, and cherry. Jisung breathed deep, wondering if he was getting drunk off the sangria that was these dancers, or the actual wine in his cup. 

He finished it and stood, swiping the bottle as he got up.

He sauntered around the table, stretching his legs out too much as he walked to emphasize his purposeful movement, though the sets of eyes were already on him.

He stopped, standing next to Minho and took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Okay. _So_." He announced, setting the bottle back onto the table.

"I'm into you. Both of you."

He folded his legs under himself, kneeling next to Minho.

"I know." Mino replied, his tone was neutral, but his eyes sparkled with excitement. His own bored tone seemed to amuse him as his eyes squished into crescents and next phrase came out with a small laugh. "You're hanging with us again. Cause we're awesome" The alpha smiled, leaning back heavily so his hands were supporting him.

"And sexy." Hyunjin added, giggling.

"Yes. You're very hot. And cool. Hot cool people." Jisung agreed, nodding to his own nonsense. The motion made his head feel swimmy.

"But _we_ need to get some things straight." He poked his finger into Minho's chest for emphasis.

"I'm not some weak little beta you can push around." 

"I never said you were." Minho replied, eyes narrowing at the accusation.

Jidung wondered if perhaps that came out a bit harsher than he intended. "I know, I know. But, if this.. "Jisung gestured his hand to the three of them in small frantic movements. 

"Is gonna happen then you need to know that! I'm into you _and_ your omega. That's complicated. Even if it was just us I would want to remind you... that I'm not an omega."

He took a deep breath, trying not to remember the complications of the past. "I'm not programmed to submit to you."

"I never said I wanted that from you." Minho responded, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. "Maybe I like a little fight."

"Oh, do you think your ego can handle it?" Jisung countered. He glanced at Hyunjin, then back at Minho. "I've dated omegas before, Minho. What if I fuck him better than you?"

Jisung watched anxiously as Minho tensed. The alpha closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a shuddering breath.

"That's so hot."

Jisung felt a wave of exhilaration like he did in the alley. He crawled forward to Minho and let his breath ghost over the man's face. Minho's breath hitched in acknowledgement of the closeness.

"Good." He said, as he leaned in for a kiss.

He applied a soft, firm pressure, licking the alpha's lips to part them.

Minho opened his mouth to allow Jisung in, but Jisung's kiss started out shallow, dipping his tongue in to taste him, not nearly enough. He teased his tongue in further, pulling back slightly each time Minho's tongue dared to venture outward, making it clear he was to stay the aggressor in the kiss.

Jisung finally took Minho's cheek in his hand, angling the man's face so he could explore his mouth. Minho allowed Jisung to kiss him slowly and fully, hands staying planted firmly in the carpet throughout.

When he'd had his fill Jisung pulled back, buck teeth sinking in slightly to pull at Minho's bottom lip, relishing in the light groan that Minho made at the loss, though he made no move to chase after him.

When Jisung backed up Minho opened his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, small fangs protruding from his canines. His breath was coming heavier, but he kept his posture calm and still.

Jisung felt a strange sense of pride, knowing the alpha was trying his best to demonstrate self control, to prove that Jisung could trust him.

With that confirmed, Jisung saw no point putting things off, so he got up and headed to the couch, to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar when Jisung approached him. He looked around for something to do but came up empty as Jisung arrived, giving up by angling his pink face down and away coyly. Jisung sat and brought two fingers up up to run down Hyunjin's jawline.

"Can I?" He asked, stroking the others skin.

Hyunjin turned his head towards the movement slightly. "You may."

Jisung's fingers slid to Hyunjin's chin and beckoned him forward. The omega moved with the feather-light touch, leaning his body forward to follow Jisung's fingers.

He served Hyunjin's face up right in front of his, pausing to admire his long eyelashes and wide, plush lips. 

He leaned in to kiss Hyunjin like he'd kissed Minho, starting slow and teasing. He didn't pull back when Hyunjin pushed forward into the kiss, letting the other have as much control as he liked. He allowed a hand to entangle in Hyunjin's hair, the other rubbed Hyunjin's thigh.

When Jisungs hand rubbed a bit high and Hyunjin let out a little gasp, Jisung felt his dick twitch. He pushed Hyunjin back to be laying on the couch, moving his mouth to kiss and nibble the other's neck.

Hyunjin's fingers were making quick work of the buttons of his shirt, trying to give Jisung more skin to attach his mouth to.

Jisung obliged, kissing down Hyunjin's chest, hands moving to tweak his nipples.

Hyunjin moaned and squirmed, the noise loud enough to remind Jisung of the quietness in the room, that Minho was still there, watching them.

Jisung detached himself, and Hyunjin whined at the loss. The rapper removed his overly large overshirt and headband from the show, but didn't return to the omega. He looked at minho, a question burning in his eyes. Minho stood.

"Lets take this to the bedroom."

He walked over to the couch and extended a hand to Hyunjin, pulling him up a little too hard so he stumbled into him, before taking Jisung's hand and walking them all to his room.

Once inside Jisung turned his attention back to Hyunjin, who was currently taking off his pants and shirt. 

He gave the omega an amused face, he had expected the other to be more embarrassed. He thought he saw flash of insecurity in the man's eyes, but it was gone in a flash, if it was there at all.

Hyunjin let his head fall back slightly as he approached, shoulders and posture still confident though he was barring his neck, making it look impossibly longer and more tempting.. he smiled knowingly.

The confidence was approaching arrogance, Jisung felt it getting under his skin.

He closed the distance between them and grabbed Hyunjin by the hair, promptly yanking his head to the side. 

Hyunjin's surprised pained sound turned into a lewd moan as Jisung bit down into where his neck met shoulder.

The dancer's knees buckled as Jisung licked the bite, and moved up to mouth the sensitive skin under his ear.

He pushed Hyunjin into the wall for support, free hand moving to grope his chest.

There was a pressure against his back, it was Minho's chest connecting with him before he felt the dancer's fingers take hold of his hip.

The fingers played a little on his skin, moving to pinch the end of Jisung's shirt purposefully.

Hyunjin noticed, his hands found the front of the fabric as well, pulling to assist.

Jisung lifted his arms and let them both peel the final layer on his torso off, Hyunjin pulling it over his head and throwing it as Minho engulfed him again.

Minho must have lost his own shirt at some point, Jisung realized, there was the warm sensation of bare skin touching his. He angled a hand back to touch blindly, wanting to feel Minho with his fingers, as Hyunjin pulled him forward by his belt loops. Their bellies touched and Jisung shuddered, heat pooling lower in his body.

Minho grinded forward into him, kissing his neck as Hyunjin grinded against his front, hips pushing forward insistently.

Jisung felt himself melting. He felt like molten fire. He wanted to consume, but didn't know where to start. Luckily they seemed to, Hyunjin started on his belt and the two removed his pants.a

They stumbled to the bed, Hyunjin first, pulling Jisung onto him. "Need you." He whined.

"Wait, babe." Minho interjected. Both of them turned to look. "Can you wait for me to prep him? So after you two..."

He trailed off deliberately, looking at Jisung. "I mean, if you want to that is?"

Jisung nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Lets do that now."

Jisung stood again to remove his boxers, while Hyunjin scooted aside on the bed. He turned to face Minho, who smiled and took the back of his head with both hands, kissing Jisung eagerly. 

Jisung's hands rested on Minho's chest. God he was warm. Minho set him down on the bed, hands on his shoulders and accepted a very new looking bottle of lube from Hyunjin, as Jisung scooted back against the pillows.

He was glad Minho suggested getting prep out of the way, and pleasantly surprised that the the alpha had lube. His normal sexual partner produced slick, after all, did they plan this in advance?

There wasn't time to wonder, as Minho was spreading his legs and uncapping the bottle.

Hyunjin sidled up next to him, and Jisung took a deep breath and clenched his teeth, before Hyunjin was capturing his lips and feeling him up.

The first finger went in. Jisung bristled at the intrusion. He let Hyunjin distract him at Minho felt around and added another finger. 

As he started scissoring, Jisung reached his hand down to Hyunjin. He could smell the slick the other was leaking. Without warning, he pushed two fingers into Hyunjin's dripping hole. 

Hyunjin gasped, and Jisung smirked devilishly, hooking his fingers in to make the omega squirm. This was a good distraction from the stretch he was feeling. He thrusted his fingers in further, pleased when Hyunjin grabbed his bicep and moaned.

He pulled the fingers out and sucked one into his mouth, Hyunjin watching him with hooded eyes. Jisung smacked his lips.

"Tastes like Cherry pie" he said, wincing as Minho pressed a third finger into him. Hyunjin turned to look at the cause of his discomfort, but Jisung didn't need more attention there. He grabbed Hyunjin's face and pushed his slick covered fingers into Hyunjin's mouth.

"Have a taste." He insisted.

Hyunjin was startled and nearly gagged in surprise, but at Jisung's insistent pressing adjusted to suck the digits obediently. 

Jisung watched calmly, as Minho finished prepping him.

Minho stood, finding a nearby towel to clean his hand off with. Hyunjin looked at him.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Yes." Minho replied simply.

Hyunjin sat up and threw his leg over Jisung, straddling him. He lined himself up over Jisung's stiff dick.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna ask me too?" Jisung asked, gripping Hyunjin's hips.

Hyunjin scoffed, and Jisung dug his nails in.

The omega whined, pushing back to try to get it in.

Minho smirked. "You're really not just going to let him have it?"

"No, he has to ask me too. Do you want me to spoil him?"

Minho laughed, sticking his hand out to rub Hyunjin's hole teasingly.

Hyunjin huffed. "Please?"

He rubbed into Minho's hand, but Minho withdrew, resting his palm on Hyunjin's back. 

"Jisung, please. Fuck me."

"Alright, then." Jisung removed his hands and let Hyunjin slide down onto his dick. Hyunjin let out an airy moan as he was filled. 

Jisung let the omega fuck himself, making eye contact with Minho over his shoulder.

Minho began to stroke himself, staring at the scene in front of him intensely.

"You like my cock?" Jisung asked.

Hyunjin nodded, and Jisung grabbed his waist and thrusted his hips upward.

They must have liked that, as both their scents spiked.

Justing decided it was time to be a more active participant, he pushed Hyunjin off so he fell forward onto his hands, moving quickly to be on his knees behind the omega to enter him again. He pushed back into the wet heat eagerly, feeling up Hyunjin's plump ass as he did so. 

He developed a rhythm, but still Hyunjin whined and pushed his hips back to meet Jisung's thrusts.

"Your omega is so needy." Jisung noted, directing the comment at Minho.

The alpha was still watching, touching himself. He came around to look at Hyunjin's face, humming in agreement.

"You should see him when he's in heat, He's insatiable."

Hyunjin moaned.

"Is that true? Are you insatiable when you're in heat?"Jisung asked snarkily.

He knew this was a bad idea, but couldn't help himself.

"Is Minho not enough for you?"

He heard the rumble of a growl come from Minho as he moved forward, eyes turning a reddish hue.

Jisung's instincts were screaming at him, telling him to stop, run, but he continued.

"Do you need another dick because you're a needy whore?"

Hyunjin nodded, opening his mouth, staring longingly at Minho's cock.

Minho seemed to like that, the intense pheremones were dropping back down as he obliged, putting his dick in Hyunjin's mouth.

Hyunjin moaned, a filthy wet sound with his mouthful of cock.

"Look at him Minho. He can't get enough." Jisung added.

"Yeah..." Minho moaned, letting his head fall back as Hyunjin sucked his dick.

"You like how good I fuck your omega? Look at him. He loves it."

"You'll love it." Minho said dreamily, snapping his hips forward into Hyunjin's face.

"You'll love taking my cock."

His voice got so low it was almost a growl. 

"You will. You are so... fuck. You will. I can't wait to see."

Jisung felt a shiver down his spine. He pulled Hyunjin back by his shoulder and flipped the dancer onto his back, still fucking him. 

Hyunjin's head fell back, mouth open, ready to take Minho's cock again. Minho moved to give it to him, but Jisung's fingers were faster. He stuck his fingers in Hyunjin's waiting mouth, occupying the space. 

Minho made an agitated noise. "Jisung..." He warned.

"What?" Jisung asked innocently, still moving inside a squirming Hyunjin.

"I thought you were going to fuck me?"

Minho stared, and Jisung let his eyes show his challenge to the other. He was giddy with excitement.

Minho finally got ahold of himself, or let himself go, and lunged forward, pushing Jisung over and down by the shoulders. Jisung felt a rush, bracing himself for either pain or pleasure.

He didn't have to wait long, as Minho was pushing into him.

Jisung cried out a gasping pained sound as he felt the initial stretch.

He clenched his jaw and stretched his neck out, subconsciously trying to distance himself from the discomfort.

Minho pushed all in, a relieved yet restrained breath escaping him along with a sizzling orange smell signaling to Jisung that he was still mindful to control himself and not ram in yet. 

Minho's mouth was less restrained, he grabbed and squeezed Jisung's chubby cheeks in his hand before kissing him ferociously. 

Jisung gasped for air when Minho released him, but now Minho was moving, pulling out just slightly before snapping his hips back in.

He gasped out again, vaguely aware of Hyunjin giggling at him, no doubt feeling smug that Jisung was struggling to adjust to the size of Minho's dick.

Jisung gulped and willed his lower half to relax. Minho was kissing down his neck murmuring encouragement, and finally Jisung's body listened, softening around the alphas intrusion, welcoming him to go faster.

Minho did, he pushed in deeper to hit a spot inside Jisung that sent white-hot pleasure through his body.

He cried out in embarrassingly high voice, neck snapping back into the bed.

Minho focused in on the spot, assaulting it with hard thrusts. 

"Ooooohhh my goddddd" Jisung moaned out shakily.

With reckless abandon Minho fucked into the beta's pliant body. Jisung barely felt the drool drip from Minho's enlarged fangs onto his neck, as his eyes were crossing and rolling into the back of his head. 

"That's it baby" Minho growled. He leaned in to lick up the side of Jisung's cheek, still fucking him fast-paced.

Jisung was going to burst. He didn't want to finish yet, but he couldn't stop it. He was so so close.

Hyunjin's voice broke through the fog. "Minho stop! He's going to cum!"

Minho staggered, slipping out of Jisung so fast he seemed to surprise himself.

Justin groaned in slight frustration, though he was relieved he hadn't cum yet.

"How...? He managed to ask, looking up and backwards at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smiled, "I can practically taste brownies." He joked, he looked at his alpha.

"I want us to cum together. And I need someone inside me again. _please_ , Min."

Minho moved, pulling Jisung up and urging him to turn over. 

"Hyunjin get under. I don't want to stop. I want him while he's inside you." Minho demanded.

Jisung flushed further, if it was possible. He felt a tingling in his face that radiated out through his body, he got on his hands and knees as Hyunjin slipped under him, a wave of ripe Cherry hitting Jisung again as the omega spread himself open for him.

It was delectable, Jisung lined himself up and entered without preamble.

Hyunjin let out a loud over-the-top moan, and Jisung would have rolled his eyes if Hyunjin didn't feel so good. He pushed into his tight wetness and paused to wait for Minho.

Minho spread his cheeks open with his thumbs and pushed in. Jisung groaned and widened his stance to open himself up more.

As Minho bottomed out, Jisung felt teeth make light contact and press slightly on his shoulder, before Minho closed his lips to kiss there.

Minho thrust in, and the intense feeling was back. Jisung gripped Hyunjin's cock, attempting to distract himself and to get the other closer before he lost it and came. Minho grunted, hands holding Jisung's shoulder and hip to fuck into him.

Minho was fucking him harder now, forcing him deeper into Hyunjin when he pushed forward. 

Jisung moved his hips, trying to contribute desperately but found himself overwhelmed by the heavy air. He panted and tried to focus on getting Hyunjin off. Until Minho found his prostate again, the pleasure ripped all sanity away. Jisung moaned and dropped to his elbows as Minho thrusted into it.

Hyunjin kissed his neck and held onto his back as the force of Minho took over, essentially fucking Hyunjin for him. Jisung must have inadvertently hit Hyunjin's sweet spot as well, because now his voice was higher and louder, the omega's staccatoed 'ahs' filled the air.

"Cum inside him." Minho said lowly. Hyunjin's next gasp was a break in the pattern.

"Get him pregnant. We won't know whose pups are whose." 

"Oh, yes, fuck!" Hyunjin enthusiastically agreed. He let out a desperate groan.

Minho continued, urging Hyunjin on.

"You won't know whose pups are whose babe. But I'll protect them all. Cum for me, suck him in." 

He gave an emphasizing forceful stab, one that seemed to go straight through Jisung and into the omega.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I want it, oh God-"

It drove Hyunjin over the edge, he came on Jisung's stomach gasping.

Hyunjin spasmed and clenched his body, and Jisung couldn't hold back.

He still couldn't do much, but he mouthed the omega's neck and rutted into him desperately through his orgasm, unable to resist the tight clenching around his cock.

"Ah, Minho," Jisung choked. He realized he was feeling fuller, he was so deliciously stimulated from both sides and he knew what was next.

"I'm gonna, ah, I'm gonna-"

Minho railed into him, both hands on his shoulders to hold Jisung's limp body up. Jisung blacked out, his vision going static fuzz as he came, releasing deep inside Hyunjin.

Minho pull out, still panting heavily, gripping his dick. Jisung realized gratefully that Minho must have pulled out before his knot swelled too much and got stuck.

He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Minho, admiring the alpha's attractive face.

Minho's eyes raked over him hungrily, he let out a low long groan.

"Fuck, you're so cute." He said, causing Jisung to furrow his eyebrows and give a small pout. 

"My cute beta. My pretty omega. Fuck."

Minho scooted up on his knees and took Jisung's cheek, angling his cock closer as he furiously stroked himself to completion. Jisung opened his mouth and let his tongue catch some of the spray, as Minho came on him. 

"Ahh. Ohh wow. Oh, Jisung.." Minho moaned, watching Jisung lick his cum off his lips. Minho's shoulders slumped as he briefly basked in his orgasm.

He laid down beside Jisung with his arms spread wide, scooping them both under his embrace and closer to him. 

Hyunjin snuggled into Jisung's other side, throwing his leg over the rapper and reaching over Jisung to lay his hand on Minho and stroke his arm.

Jisung lay facing up as the two spooned his sides. Hyunjin tangled his other hand in his hair and Jisung felt a rumbling purr from the omega's chest.

Minho's face was in his neck, probably still feeling the subconscious urge to bite him.

Jisung couldn't make himself care about the threat of getting a claim mark if he wanted to. Which if he entertained, didn't sound so bad. 

Could they all claim each other? That sounded nice. He yawned, pulling Minho closer to him as he snuggled into Hyunjin more.

If Hyunjin had both their pups they probably should still know who's whose for an accurate medical history. Jisung mumbled absentmindedly.

Shit did he say that out loud?

He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He felt both pairs of eyes on his face. 

"Mmkay Sungie~" Hyunjin singsonged and Minho gave a sleepy smile.

"I guess, if it's for their health." He said, his thumb found Jisung's cheek to stroke it affectionately. 

Jisung felt a rush of emotion. They both squeezed him tighter, reassuring him. And while Jisung's anxious mind tried to let reason and worries in, he felt too warm and safe to listen.

Something just felt right. They must feel it too, agreeing to such a ludicrous statement post-orgasm. He heard a small pleased rumble come from Minho's chest, and felt his heart clench. He didn't know alphas could purr.

It was way too soon to say aloud, way too soon to think, but Jisung felt the word _love_ burning itself into the back of his mind, the sting returning when he didn't douse it with cold realism and doubt. 

But he wanted the burn. He wanted to let himself go, to trust instincts that for once didn't say to panic or run.

He let the fire spread, as he drifted off in the comfortable embrace of his new lovers' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought, it's the comments that make me even want to write this stuff down lol. 
> 
> Always down to chat on Twitter, Sarisari_bb.


End file.
